


Gold Lamé and Purple Chiffon

by GeekMom13



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Love, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Can I request a moment between Yuuri and Phichit, purely platonic, where Phichit is introducing his son to Yuuri, the god father?





	Gold Lamé and Purple Chiffon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riceball_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceball_girl/gifts).



“YUURI!” Phichit yelled as he came bouncing into the room, finding his best friend asleep on his husband’s lap. 

Yuuri looked around, spotting Phichit and hopping up, “Is he here?” 

Phichit nodded, “But only you can come back. They said only family, sorry Victor.” 

Victor smiled and waved it off as he handed Yuuri his glasses, “I have all the time in the world to meet him.”

“Phichit, I’m not-”

“You  _ are _ and  _ I will fight anyone who says otherwise _ .” 

Yuuri just nodded, Phichit  _ would _ fight anyone- himself included. He was dragged through the hall as Phichit described the whole process (which made Yuuri  _ very _ happy that he couldn’t get pregnant.) 

They finally came to a room that he supposed was a calming neutral yellow but just reminded him of scrambled eggs and the fact that he hadn’t eaten in almost a day because he was too worried- Phonphan had go in to labour at 38 weeks. 

It took almost twelve hours for another person stopping through the waiting room to explain to him that most babies are fine at that time. Yuuri fell asleep against Victor shortly after that, and then Victor had made Yuuri more comfortable. 

Now he was standing over a little bed, with the smallest little thing he had ever seen. The triplets had been smaller but he was much older then this by the time he got to visit. 

“Yuuri?”

He tore his eyes away from the small thing wrapped in a blanket with the little cap, and Phichit looked  _ nervous _ . 

“You know how you said you weren’t family?”

“Yeah”

“Well, I kinda… I want to ask you to be family.”

Yuuri looked puzzled. 

“Um, do you remember Tony from Detroit? How he always had his godparents there for competitions?”

Yuuri scrunched his nose, trying to remember which one that was. 

“The one who  _ insisted _ that gold lamé and purple chiffon was an amazing combination.”

“Oh, him. Yeah… I think I remember.”

“Well, I wanted you to do that.”

“Wear gold and purple?” Yuuri looked horrified, and Phichit burst into laughter.

“No, Yuu-chan. I want you to be godfather.”

“Oh.” 

Phichit knew Yuuri wouldn’t accept or decline right away, but it still stung a bit. He redirected the conversation to introduce Yuuri to his son. 

“Yuuri, sit in the chair. I want you to hold him.”

He nodded and got comfortable, propping a pillow under his arm like Yuuko had taught him. He waited for the small bundled boy to be placed in his arms.

“Hello, little one.”

“Kasam.” 

Yuuri looked up, “Hmm?” 

“His name, Kasam Chulanont.”

“Oh,” Yuuri looked back down, gently rubbing the boys cheeks as his dark grey eyes blinked open, “Hello there little Kasam. You look  _ nothing _ like your Daddy. You’re lucky.” 

“Hey!”

“He’s gorgeous Phichit.” 

“I know.”

Yuuri shoved at Phichit’s hip and looked at the boy again, “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“I’ll do it.” 

Phichit wrapped an arm around Yuuri, careful to not jostle Kasam too much. They both looked down as he yawned. 

“You two did good. He’s gorgeous Phichit.” 

They stayed like that- Phichit leaning against the chair with an arm reaching around Yuuri to touch Kasam- and talked until he woke up and started to cry. The nurses came in and brought Kasam back to Phonphan. 

Yuuri gave Phichit a hug and followed behind the nurse to greet Phonphan then head back to their hotel for a nap. 


End file.
